St. Khasmir Chouwaska
Khasmir Chouwaska was a nobleman from the Central Plains before there was a Council of Baronies. As a young man, he joined his brother (the heir) in the defense of their lands against unscrupulous southern Parnanian lords who sought to annex their lands. Their military campaign was mostly successfully in holding back the invaders, but the battles continued for many years. Khasmir was chosen to go to Parnania and meet with the Prince Governor in hopes of getting him to leash his noblemen. But when he arrived, he soon realized that the Prince was weak and unable to control his vassals. Uncertain of what to do, Khasmir entered a church in the city and prayed for guidance. While praying, he was approached by the bishop that pastored that cathedral, after all, this was obviously a wealthy man who the bishop had never seen before. The two started talking and continued their conversations through dinner. Khasmir stayed as the bishop’s guest for two more days. By the time Khasmir left to return home, a deal had been struck. The bishop (commonly remembered as St. Kanti Orsclem) immediately began preaching about the horrors of war and the evil nature of any who would go to war against their countrymen, which in this case meant Velesans going to war against Velesans. He also began working with his peers to encourage them to preach in a similar fashion. Meanwhile, Khasmir returned home and to the fighting, but now he acted less like a noble warrior and more like a clergyman. He met with the other warriors and told them how their struggle was not simply one of politics, but instead of right against wrong. The battles had been going on for over eight years, and it took another two years to so thoroughly embarrass the aggressive lords that they ended the constant raiding. The families that had sought to add new lands to their own were never fully forgiven by the commoners of Parnania who forever saw them as evil tyrants, until they could now longer maintain their own servants and few would trade with them. But what Khasmir did after the “wars” is probably more important. He began frequent trips between his home and the city of Parnania. These were trade missions, bringing the goods of his lands into the city and returning with their goods. Khasmir was always seen as a fair and honorable trader, who made little profit for himself. His military skills were frequently put to the test against bandits and robbers, many of whom had been the same lords who had sought to annex his lands into their own. In what was often considered too rural an area to be worthy of organized trade, St. Khasmir opened the roads to all. St. Khasmir has had many miracles attributed to him throughout his life. It is believed that St. Khasmir was divinely inspired while he was praying in the cathedral, and it was only through the help of the divine that he and St. Kanti were able to accomplish what they did. Category:Individuals Category:Pilgrimage